


No Longer Alone, Mr Omega

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Baby O'Conner [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alpha Dom, Alpha Vince, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Brian, FIx It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Brian, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: What if Brian had revealed the truth that night in the garage?





	No Longer Alone, Mr Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty289/gifts), [Fanlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlove/gifts), [Almost_Human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Human/gifts), [kiarra-elle (whyskeyeyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyskeyeyes/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts).



> So, I previously had this posted before but I took it down for a number of reasons. I was prompted to repost it after stumbling upon a few people actually searching for it. I'm slowly going through the series and editing and fixing the grammar. Some things were inconsistent so I'm trying to fix those plot holes, too.
> 
> The people that I've gifted this fic to are the ones that were searching for the fic.

“I told you, Dom, he’s a fucking cop,” Vince snarled. The glare he directed towards the beta sharp enough to cut glass. 

Brian gulped as he stared at the shotgun Dom had pointed at his face. This was not how he’d planned his night going.

“Well Brian...are you?” Dom asked.

His eyes darted between the two alpha’s standing over him. Brian didn’t want to lie to them, really he didn’t. His body was shaking with all the stress it had been put through the last few months. The truth burned the back of his throat each time he talked to them. Looking between them, the omega got the impression that Dom didn’t want to believe he was a cop. Vince just looked angry. “I-I…” he took a deep breath. “Ki-kinda.”

“Kinda?” Vince snarled. “It’s either a yes or a no and right now it’s sounding like a yes to me.”

“Explain,” Dom said. The alpha seemed to have sensed something in the beta’s body language. Over time, the pack alpha had developed feelings for Brian but he didn’t really know why. He’d never been attracted to betas before.

“I’m not a cop, not officially at least, but they came to me and told me that they needed me to work with them or…”

“Or what?” Vince asked.

“Or they’d put my son in foster care and label me an unfit omega-mother,” he said, his bright blue eyes dulled as they looked down at the ground.

“ _ What _ ?” Dom asked. He’d lowed the gun to his side and was looking at the beta(omega?) with wide eyes.

“You have a kid?” Vince asked, seemingly at a loss for words.

Brian nodded. “Yes, his name is Jack and he’s not even a year yet and they took him for me. That bit about me going to juvie for boosting cars is real but I’d moved past it and was working in an auto-shop back in Miami when they came to me. They came in and took my kid from me, just ripped him from my arms and-and…” He took a deep breath to stop the tears before they could fall. “They said they’d put him in a home if I didn’t help them catch you guys so, they practically force fed me suppressants and put on a scent neutralizer to hide my omega status.”

Dom and Vince looked at one another, seemingly having a silent conversation.

Finally, Dom held his hand out the omega who looked at it in surprise before reaching up and putting his own hand in the much larger one. The alpha pulled him to his feet and looked him over. “Where’s your son now?” he asked.

“A foster family,” he said. “Bilkins, the FBI agent in charge of your case, won’t let me see him until I’ve got them a case that they can prosecute.”

“Do they have anything on us?” Vince asked.

Brian shook his head. “No, just circumstantial evidence. Nothing that would hold up in court, I went to the Trans’ place to try and find evidence on them but I can’t be sure if what I saw was stolen or not.”

The two alpha’s looked at one another, seeming to have a silent conversation. “Come on, we’re going to stop by Harry’s and get your shit then we’re going to take you back to the house.”

“But—”

“Just listen to ‘im, Buster,” Vince said. “We’re gonna make sure nothing happens to you or your kid.” He walked closer to the omega and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“We’re gonna help you get Jack back,” Dom added. He lead the two of them over to their cars.

“How?” He knew he sounded weak at that moment but he couldn’t help it. Brian just wanted this all to be over so he could have his child back.

“Let us handle that,” Dom said. “You just worry about yourself for now.”

The two alphas took him back to Harry’s where they got him to pack up then loaded him into Dom’s RX7. One of them would call the old man in the morning about Brian’s change in address.

Vince drove Brian’s beat up truck back. Brian hadn’t missed how the two alphas had taken his suppressants and the neutralizing spray and tossed them into the trash. For the whole ride back, Dom kept one hand on the back of Brian’s neck and the other on the wheel. It wasn’t much contact but for an omega who had been as touch starved as Brian, it meant a lot.

“What happened to Jack’s father?” Dom asked.

Brian bit his lip and kept his head down. “I-I…” he swallowed and he felt his chest tightening in a phantom pain as eyes filled with unshed tears. God, there was so much that had happened with that alpha. He'd promised he'd be there for Jack, but then he'd disappeared. The only thing that told him the alpha even cared was the money he would send Brian. Then that stopped too.

Dom’s hand tightened just bit on the back of the neck in a comforting squeeze. “It’s alright, you don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.”

Brian nodded gratefully and wiped away the few runaway tears from his cheeks. He didn’t understand why these two were helping him after all the lying but he was thankful for it nonetheless. It had been far too long since he’d been able to not worry so much. Not since before Jack had been born. He never regretted his son, not once, but he’d wished that hadn't been alone.

“How long have you been on your own?” Dom asked.

“Since before Jack was born,” he said. “I had a friend of mine with me for a long time, we had a platonic bond but then he went away to jail and since then it had been just me after Jack’s father left”

Dom didn’t say anything as they pulled into the driveway. As Brian moved to get out of the car, Dom stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not alone anymore.”

Brian stared at the dashboard for a second before he finally moved to get out of the car. The words seemed genuine but how could the alpha mean that after everything that Brian had done and was going to do the man’s family?

When he stepped out of the car, it was to find Vince waiting for him. “You ok, Buster?”

Brian didn’t know what to say so he just shrugged and looked down at the ground. He could practically feel the two alpha’s exchanging looks over his head, then he was being led into the house. He heard Mia and Letty in the kitchen as he was ushered up the stairs, the sound of Leon and Jesse talking in hushed voices came from one room as they passed it. According to Dom, the two had only just mated just before the omega had shown up.

Brian couldn't believe he nearly ruined that as well.

As if hearing his thoughts, Vince placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a last squeeze. “We ain't mad at ya, Buster.”

Dom opened the door to his room and let Vince usher Brian in before him. “Go shower.” the alpha said. “Get the stink of the neutralizer off your body and get into comfortable clothes. You're staying here from now on.”

“But—”

Vince tightened his grip a bit. “What I tell ya about questioning us? Now go get cleaned up. We’ll handle this.”

Brian stared at them for a minute before letting his eyes drop to the floor and going into the bathroom. Normally, he wasn’t so docile but he was just so  _ tired _ . He wanted nothing more than to see his son again one day.

As soon as the door was closed and the water started running, the two alpha’s turned to one another. “Those Pigs did a real number on ‘im,” Vince said, barely contained rage shaking through every fiber of his being.

Dom wasn't that much better off. The man was staring at the door of the bathroom, his hand clenched tightly around the end of his dresser. “ I knew something was up with him. I just wasn't sure what it was.”

Vince looked at them the man that had been like a brother to him for so long. From the set of his shoulders and look on his face Vince could tell that Dom had something up his sleeve. “What are you thinking, man?”

“Hector owes me a few favors and so do a few of the other racers.” the more dominant alpha said. “We’re going to make it look we've got nothing to do with the truck hijackings.”

Vince grinned, already knowing where his friend was going with this plan. Now it was just a matter of making sure Hector and everyone did as they were told. It wouldn't be hard, everyone at the races already loved Brian, convincing them to do this would be a piece of cake.

* * * * *

Brian woke the next morning with four arms locked around him. Dom was pressed up against his back and Vince was laying in front of him. When he attempted to move, both tightened their arms around his thinner frame. After he’d come out of the shower last night, the two had all but shoved him into the bed and wrapped themselves around him.

The fierce protectiveness that they were suddenly displaying for him shook him to his core and he didn’t understand it. Especially from Vince, the gruff alpha had hated him with such a passion, now he was being affectionate and protective? It made no sense and part of Brian hated that it was most likely the fact that he’d revealed his true dynamic.

Still, he’d never felt this safe and comfortable. Not even when he would be with his best friend, Rome.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Vice said.

Brian jumped a little and his eyes settled on Vince. He hadn’t even realized he was awake. “S-sorry.”

Vince hummed a bit and ran a hand up Brian’s arm until it was resting on his neck, his thumb stroking the sensitive skin there. “What’s wrong?”

“Besides everything with the cops and my son?” Brian asked. “I-I don’t understand you. I mean, one minute you wanted to beat the crap out of me and now you’re lying here in bed with me. I don’t… I don’t understand why.”

“It’s your scent,” Vince said, his finger never stopped the gentle motion of rubbing his neck. “I couldn’t get a read on you and I didn’t like it. I didn’t like that I couldn’t figure you out and I saw you as a potential threat. Once I knew what was happening I was able to pick up the chemical scent on you and after you showered I could smell your honesty and your pain. All I want now is to keep you safe.”

“Vince has always had the best sniffer.” Dom’s voice rumbled from his position behind Brian. “I can read body language better than scent.”

On the nightstand, Brian’s phone started ringing an annoying jingle. He tried to reach for it but that’s hard to do when you’re trapped between two big alphas. “Come on, that’s Bilkins’ ringtone. If I don’t answer he’ll think something’s up.”

Vince growled at the mention of the FBI agent but grabbed Brian’s phone for him. “Put ‘em on speaker.”

The omega did as he was told. “O’Conner.”

“Where was Toretto’s pack last night around 12 am?” the beta snapped through the phone. No greeting of any kind, just straight to business.

“They were home all night,” he said.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Sir. I was with them the whole time.” Brian looked at Vince in confusion and felt Dom tighten his grip around his middle.

“There was another truck jacking last night. You’re one hundred percent positive that  _ all _ of them were with you last night?”

“I swear, they were all here.” They’d gotten back to the house around eleven thirty and Brian hadn’t fallen asleep until close to one a.m. No one had left the house in that time.

Bilkins was quiet for a moment. “Find out who’s doing the hijackings, O'Conner, and fast or I swear you’ll never see your brat again.” The agent hung up the phone and Brian all but sagged in Dom’s arms. The two alphas’ faces taking on a deep sneer at Bilkins’ words. If they ever came across him there would be no way the beta would walk away unscratched.

“What did you two do?” the omega asked, breaking them from their anger.

Vince grinned. “We didn’t do anything, Buster.”

“Someone else did the hijacking last night,” Dom said. One of his hands moved to rub soothing circles around his stomach.

“For all we know, it could have been Johnny Tran,” Vince said.

Brian looked between them for a second before he released a tired but relieved sigh. “Guess I better call it in.”

* * * * *

Before he made that call, Vince and Dom convinced him to talk to the rest of the family about what was happening. Letty had been pretty pissed at him, Mia and Jesse had been hurt and Leon had just been indifferent to the whole thing. Once they found out about the FBI’s threat to take his son from him, however, they all lightened up.

Mia and Jesse had both pulled him into tight hugs when he told them what had happened then they’d demanded to see pictures of Jack. Brian had laughed and pulled out the only photo he had of his son and let them coo over it. The baby in the picture had a small tuft of brown curls and tanned skin, which had come from his father. But his bright blue eyes and wide smile were all Brian’s.

“Oh my God he’s adorable.” Mia cooed. “Oh Brian, you  _ have _ to bring him here so we can spoil him.”

“Yeah man,” Jesse said. “Then we teach him all about cars.”

Brian laughed. “Jack can barely walk Jesse, it’s too soon to start teaching him how to rebuild a motor.” Then the smile on his face dimmed a bit.

“What is it?” Mia asked.

“His first birthday is in three weeks and I don’t know if I’m going to have him back by then,” he said quietly.

He felt Dom’s hand come to rest on the back of his neck. “You will, we’ll make sure of it Brian.”

“How? They won’t give him back to me until they’ve made an arrest.”

“Is there anyone else that you work with that would be cool with you bringing in some help?” Vince asked.

Brian thought for a minute. “Sergeant Tanner. He’s from the LAPD and about the only one who hasn’t treated me like shit.”

“Contact him, tell him you have an informant who’s helping you get evidence but they want to remain anonymous,” Letty said. “They won’t be able to get our names and we can give them information without them asking too many questions and it’s able to be used in court.”

“Once this is all over, we’ll have a huge party for Jack,” Mia said. “And for you, an official welcome to the family for you both and a birthday party.”

Brian looked at them all and couldn’t believe that this was happening. He’d lied to them, had been planning on turning them all in but now they were welcoming him with open arms. They were offering him a place to live and raise his son. It felt like a dream.

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you so much for everything you’re doing for Jack and me.”

“You’re family, Brian, you don’t need to thank us.”

Family.

It wasn’t something he’d ever really had before. He’d had Rome since Barstow and Tej, Jimmy, and Suki when he was in Miami but this was different. This felt like it could actually be a home.

Brian was going to do everything in his power not to lose it.

* * * * *

Leon brought him pictures. Pictures of Tran and his gang with the cars that were used in the attacks and pictures of them with the stolen items in their garage.

Letty got him a recording of Johnny and his cousin talking about the hijackings.

Mia got him a video of them getting into those same cars on the night of the attacks.

Jesse brought him text messages and emails of them talking with buyers.

It was like after he revealed who he really was he was much more accepted. According to Dom, it was because he wasn’t hiding who he was anymore. He wasn’t trying to be somebody he wasn’t. Since he was no longer holding back everyone could see who he actually was.

Soon enough he was bringing in the information the family had gathered and was handing it over to Bilkins and Tanner. A day later Johnny Tran and his gang were arrested and brought into custody. The case was airtight, the Trans would be behind bars for years to come.

Bilkins wanted to send Brian on another undercover mission. And boy, did he  _ try _ . He said he wanted to get Dom on something because he knew that he was up to something but Tanner had stepped in.

Brian had been surprised that the older alpha had said something at all. He’d done his best to keep Brian safe and updated on Jack but other than that he hadn’t been able to do much.

Then, when Bilkins suggested sending Brian across the ocean to go after some guy named Shaw, Tanner had stopped him. He’d even gone so far as to threaten to go to the press about how Bilkins was keeping an omega from their child. Bilkins hadn’t stopped then but when he received a phone call from the director himself, he’d backed off pretty quickly.

It reminded Brian of how much power the police chief actually had.

A week later, just three days before Jack’s birthday, Tanner said he was going to bring Brian’s son to him.

Brian wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d cried. A lot.

Vince had been concerned at first when he heard him sobbing but then he got on the phone with Tanner, who’d somehow known just who had been helping Brian.

* * * * *

Brian couldn’t help but fidget with as he paced back and forth in the living room. It was only him, Vince, and Dom home as they’d decided to give father and son the chance to reunite in peace. Vince and Dom were there to back Brian up in case something went wrong and, God forbid, Bilkins tried to come and take Jack away again.

“Calm down, Buster,” Vince said as he watched the omega pace. “You’re wearing a hole in the floor.”

“S-sorry,” he said and stopped moving around so much.

Vince rolled his eyes and held his arm out. “Come here,” he said.

Brian all but fell into the open space next to Vince as the alpha wrapped a comforting arm around him. Over the time he’d been here, he and Vince had started getting closer. It was odd that the gruff and hot-headed alpha made him feel that so comfortable. “I just want him back,” Brian said.

“We know you do,” Dom said. He was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen and was watching the two of them. “And you’re getting him back soon and we’ll be here to help you.” The rest of the family had gone out for the afternoon so that Brian could have the time to reunite with his son.

_ Knock. Knock. _

Brian sprung from where he was sitting and all but leaped over to the door. Vince chuckled while Dom shook his head at Brian’s actions.

When he opened the door, Tanner was standing on the other side, a big grin on his face a diaper bag over his shoulder. A one-year-old pup in his arms.

“Jack?” Brian whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

The little boy looked at him with wide blue eyes. Jack stared at Brian for so long that at first the omega was scared that he wouldn’t recognize his mother. It had been three months since Brian had even seen his little boy, he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t remember.

Then, a big grin stretched across the baby’s face and he made grabby hands at Brian. “Mama!”

Brian let out a delighted laugh and reached for his pup, tears streaming down his cheeks. It had been so long since he’d held Jack, his heart leaped into his throat as he pressed his nose into the pups hair.

Jack had just started speaking when he’d been taken away from Brian, hearing his little voice just that bit more confident made his chest ache. He hadn’t gotten to be there with him as he started to learn how to speak in more coherent sentences.

Brian looked at Tanner. “Thank you, thank you so much.” He felt Dom and Vince moving up behind him then Jack was giggling. When Brian looked over his shoulder he saw Vince making goofy faces at his pup.

“You don’t need to thank me, Brian,” Tanner said. “You didn’t deserve what Bilkins did to you and Jack, I just wish that I could have done more. Besides, my wife and I really enjoyed taking care of him.”

Brian’s eyes widened and looked back at the Sargent. “You had him?”

“There was no way I was going to let Bilkins stick him in some foster some. I convinced him to put Jack into my custody.” His smile widened when Jack laughed again. “Besides, all our kids are grown and have moved out, it was nice having another little one in the house for a bit.”

Jack turned around and patted his mother cheek again. “Mama, miss you!”

Brian smiled at the little boy and kissed his cheek. “I missed you too, Jack.”

“We made sure that he knew that you loved him and were coming back for him. Can you do me a favor though?”

“After everything you’ve done for me and Jack? I’ll do anything,” Brian said.

“Do you mind if Patty and I see him every once in a while? The little guy really wormed his way into our hearts.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Dom said. “Mia is throwing Jack a birthday party this Sunday. We’re having a barbeque with the family and some of Brian’s friends from Miami.” Dom had convinced Mia that only exposing Jack to a few people, for now, would be for the best. 

“I think I can make that work,” Tanner said. “I’ve got to get back to the station now, but I’ll be checking in with you soon, Brian.”

Dom and Vince helped Tanner unload Jack’s things from the car and bring them into the house. Then they said their goodbyes, Jack waving like crazy as the car drove away. After the car had disappeared from sight Brian turned to face Dom and Vince.

Jack looked at the two alphas with wide curious eyes. “Jack, this is Dom and that’s Vince,” he said as he pointed at the two men.

The little boy tilted his head at the two of them, his eyes wide and curious. Another grin spread across his face as he looked at the two of them. “Don-Don! Vi!” he giggled.

Vince laughed and then glanced at Brian. “Can I hold him?”

Brian smiled and nodded.

Vince reached for the little boy and Jack reached back with eager arms. Jack had to be one of the most trusting children out there. Once he was settled in the alpha’s arms he started giggling again. “Fuzzy!” he said and reached for Vince’s beard.

Both Dom and Vince started laughing. “Guess you really are a bear, huh, Vince,” Dom said.

“Hey, the little tyke likes me, that’s all I care about.” Vince winced a bit when Jack pulled at his beard.

“Yeah he really likes you,” Dom said as he watched the exchange, a grin proudly on the alpha’s face.

“Jack, no pulling on his hair,” Brian said.

Jack looked over at his mother and reached out for him again. “Mama! Mama!”

Brian smiled and held his arms out for Jack. Vince passed him back and Brian held him close. “Thank you,” he told them. “For everything but especially for helping me get Jack back.”

“We told you that you don’t need to thank us,” Dom said. “You’re family, Brian, and family helps family.”

“Yeah, now let’s go set up Jack’s room,” Vince said. He picked up one of the bags that Tanner had dropped off.

“Jack’s room?” he asked. “I thought that—”

“What? That we were going to let you live on your own again? Without a pack?” Vince asked.

“We’re giving Jack my old room,” Dom said. “Jesse uses to live in there but after he and Leon mated they moved into the same room and Letty technically has her own place but she’s been staying with Mia since they started dating. After they officially mate they’re probably going to move into Letty’s down the block.”

“And the basement was converted into my room years ago,” Vince said. “We want you here, Buster. You and Baby Buster.”

Brian smiled at the nickname that Vince had given him and then looked down at his son. He really didn’t know where he would go honestly. All he’d ever wanted was to have his son back and now he did. He honestly hadn’t thought of where he’d go once he had him back. “You really want us here?”

“We really want you here,” Dom said.

Brian finally looked away from Jack and back at the two alphas. “Where am I going to stay?”

* * * * *

Brian ended up moving into Dom’s room. He’d been sleeping there as it was since the alpha didn’t want Brian to be alone. Add in the fact that the two had slowly started getting closer and closer since Brian had been there it only seemed natural that he move in with them.

When Dom asked if Brian had any belongings anywhere he’d told him that he didn’t. He only had a small duffle bag full of clothes and nothing else. The alpha had been pissed, to say the least. He’d immediately told Mia to pick up some stuff for him from the mall, which the younger Toretto had taken great delight in.

Brian was just glad that the other omega hadn’t dragged him along, he didn’t like malls or shopping all that much. 

Jack was extremely happy to be in the Toretto home. He’d acquired a number of aunts and uncles and he never stopped giggling when he was with them. His favorite people seemed to be his Uncle Vince and Dom. Both of them would put him on their shoulders and trot around the yard with him. They always made time for him no matter what their days were like.

Dom especially seemed smitten with the little boy. The night before the party Brian walked into the bedroom he shared with Dom. The alpha was sprawled out on their bed asleep with Jack curled up on his chest, one of his large hands resting on the pup’s back keeping him from rolling away.

Brian’s heart warmed and his stomach had started doing somersaults at the sighed. He took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture be they woke up.

The omega had never felt like this over an alpha before. He’d never thought he would mate with an alpha, but with Dom, he could see them together for the rest of their lives. Maybe Jack could have a father figure in his life, even without Dom being his blood father.

Dom’s eyes opened and he caught Brian standing in the doorway. A tiny smile came to his lips and he moved over in the bed, being careful not to jar Jack, to create a little more room for Brian. The omega smiled and went to curl up next to the alpha. Dom wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulders and held him close to him, Jack still sleeping soundly on his chest.

“Goodnight, Bri.”

Brian yawned and cuddled closer. “Goodnight, Dom.”

As he was drifting off to sleep, he felt Dom kiss his forehead.

* * * * *

The birthday party that Mia threw for Jack was small and looked more like one of the family Sunday barbecues. The only difference being the streamers all around the yard and a pile of presents sitting on one of the tables.

Brian loved it and so did Jack.

A couple of hours after the party had started Tej and Suki showed up. Brian was ecstatic to see them and hugged them both tightly. It had been so long since he’d seen the two of them. Both Tej and Suki were betas and had started dating as more than just a casual hook up. 

Brian wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d cried a when he’d hugged them. They, along with Jimmy, had been his and Jack’s family when he’d been in Miami. “Damn, Bullet, it’s so good to see you,” Suki said as she hugged him.

“It’s so good to see you again Suki,” he said.

“Miami misses you, man,” Tej said as they hugged. “People keep forgetting that you’re the ruler of streets.”

Brian laughed. “Guess I’ll have to come back and show ‘em why they couldn’t beat me.”

“Mama!” a tiny voice squeaked. Brian turned around to see Dom walking over with Jack holding his arms out for him.

Brian smiled brightly and reached for his pup. Neither mother or son liked being apart from one another for too long. It would probably take a while for them to be ok with it again.

“Oh my God!” Suki gasped. “He’s gotten so big.”

“Yeah.” Brian kissed his son’s temple. Jack giggled and gave his mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He smiled and looked at Dom. “Dom, these guys are my family from Miami. That’s Tej and that’s Suki.”

“Nice to meet ya man.” Tej held his hand out for Dom to shake.

Dom grinned and accepted the other man’s handshake. “Good to meet you too. Any family of Brian’s is family of our.”

Suki grinned. “Thanks for taking care of our boy. We were really worried when the Feds came in took him and Jack away.”

Dom placed an arm around the omega’s waist, his hand resting on the omega’s hip. “Once we knew what was happening none of us could stand aside and let Brian and Jack be used like that.”

A grin came to the woman’s face and she looked at Brian. “I like him, Bullet, he’s a keeper.”

Brian felt his entire face turn completely red at the comment. “Uh…”

Suki laughed. “We brought Jack a present.” She held up the blue gift bag she’d carried in.

“You can put it on that table there.” Dom pointed at where the others had all put their presents.

“We also have one more present but this one is for you, B,” Tej said. “Don’t think it’ll do good sitting with the other presents  though.”

“What is it?” Brian asked with a confused look.

The two betas grinned at one another then Tej turned around and shouted over to the car. “Yo! Get out of the car and get over here.”

From Tej’s car, another person got out of the passenger seat. It took him a second before he registered who had gotten out of the car. The man was tall and had an uncaring personality around him. As soon as his eyes landed on Brian a huge grin came over his face. “Yo, Brah!”

Brian’s eyes widened and his own grin became that much bigger. “Rome!”

Rome came over to them and held his arms out, Brian didn’t even hesitate as he hugged his childhood best friend, being careful not to squish Jack in the process. “Good to see you too, Brah.” Rome tried to sound unaffected but Brian could hear the slight wobble in his voice.

After another moment, Brian stepped back. “What are you doing here? I thought you got five years minimum, it’s only been three.”

“Overcrowding,” the alpha said. “They figured I was small time compared to the drug dealers and murderers that were gettin’ put away.”

Once again he felt Dom coming up behind him and rest his hand on the small of Brian’s back. It was a simple gesture but it spoke volumes to those around them. Dom was making a statement to the new alpha.

_ Mine. _

Rome looked at the man with narrowed eyes, a sneer on his face. The two alphas were sizing each other up. Brian wanted them to get along, both men were important to him and he didn’t want to lose either of them.

Finally, Rome grinned and held his hand out as he turned his body just a tiny bit away from Brian. A show of respect for an alpha that was making a claim on an omega. “I’m Rome. Brian here has been a friend of mine since we met in juvie,” he said.

Dom watched him for another second before shaking his hand. “I’m Dom. Nice to meet you.”

Seeing that the two of them were going to try and get along, Brian relaxed. “Rome, I’d like you to meet your nephew, Jack.”

Rome grinned as he looked at the kid. “Hey, Jack.” He crouched down a bit so he was eye level with him. “I’m yer Uncle Rome.”

Jack tilted his head at the alpha and then giggled loudly. “Ro-Ro!”

Dom burst out laughing at the name. “Nice.”

Brian grinned. “You’re one to talk, Don-Don.”

The comment made Rome howl in laughter.

* * * * *

It was a few hours after everyone had eaten and Jack had opened all his presents. Brian was perched on Dom’s lap as he watched Jack play with Vince and Rome. The pup had gotten a new set of blocks, a bunch of toy cars and a few other things. The grin on his face spoke to just how happy he was. The omega grinned and leaned his head against Dom’s shoulder. “I know I keep saying it but… thank you so much, Dom. If it weren’t for you I don’t know if I’d have Jack back.”

Dom tightened his hold on Brian. “I told you, you’re family Brian and you’re not alone anymore.”

Brian smiled, never taking his eyes away from his pup. Hearing him giggling and babbling with his family warmed the omega’s heart. It was all Brian had ever wanted for his son. “My heat is in two weeks,” he said quietly.

Dom looked down at him, his arms tightening around him.

Brian bit his lip and took a deep breath. “I… I was hoping you’d want to spread it with me.”

“Is that really want you want Brian?”

The omega lifted his head so he could look at the alpha. “Yes.” He felt his cheeks heating up a bit at the admission. “I… I haven’t been with anyone since Jack’s father. There hasn't been anyone I felt comfortable with. Now have you and I want to spend it with you. If you'll have me, that is.”

Dom smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. “I’d be honored to spend your heat with you.”

* * * * *

Out on the street, an alpha stood watching the house. There was a part of him that wanted to reveal himself to the omega and his son, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Nevertheless, he would hold his son when the time was right. As long as they were safe and happy, he could hold off a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
